


Scratches

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey gets a little scratched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ephemera).



Joey rolled onto his back, slick with sweat, still panting and kind of fuzzy-headed from orgasm. He was slightly surprised that Chris hadn't run screaming from the room the second they were done.

In fact, Chris wasn't showing any signs of imminent freakout. He was looking down at his folded hands, harsh breaths dissolving into gasps of laughter. "Dude," Chris said unsteadily.

"What?" said Joey.

Chris held up his left hand and turned it around in the air, so Joey could see the dark residue under Chris's fingernails. "Dude," Chris said again, still laughing, "I think I drew blood."

***

Chris chivvied Joey into the hotel bathroom. Joey, surprised all over again, may have made a comment about only needing one wife; Chris just raised an eyebrow and ordered him to turn around. Feeling well trained, Joey obeyed.

With Joey facing the basin, Chris ran his fingers down Joey's back, and over spots that turned out to be just a little tender. "Not so bad," Chris murmured, and trailed his fingers further down. "You'll be fine." Joey hadn't made a sound when Chris touched the scratches, but he gasped when Chris's fingertips found the sensitive spots just above his hipbones.

***

Joey moaned when Chris's tongue made contact with the very top of his thigh, the tip trailing inwards deliciously slow. Almost thirty-two, and he was getting hard again, like a horny teenager, the newness of Chris's touch electrifying him.

And Chris definitely wasn't freaking out. That would look a lot less like kneeling behind someone, hands on their hips, and teasingly licking up the inside of their thigh. Joey braced his hands on the basin, helplessly excited.

"Turn around," Chris commanded. Joey obeyed. Chris swallowed Joey down: somewhere behind the burst of sensation, Joey was surprised a third time.


End file.
